The Cracks in the Porcelain
by Eros Rose
Summary: Out in the darkness of the weather stood a girl, you wouldn't be able to see her if you weren't really looking and no one was. -Set after the war but in the books so the whole 'mad for her' didnt happen! Still some Nev and Lu though! :-


Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own these characters or the book Harry Potter, all belong to the godly JK!

AN: One-shot- Just a little thing after the war, Luna's lost her father and fears she'll lose much more. S'abit angsty and Luna's more of how I see her then potrayed in the books, she still mystical but this is her upset which is something we rarely see if ever and obviously we never really see her bond between her and Nev so this is my take on how they are together:-) (Note: the whole Nev and Lu moment in the movie didn't happen in this:-))

I got a tiny bit of inspiration from the Demi Lavato song 'Skyscraper' It could be Lunas theme song if i'm honest! I also do not own that song!:/ It's only really the first paragraph that could resemble the song if i'm fully honest so it's not song-fic:-)!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sky outside was mournful, almost as though it was grieving with the rest of the wizarding world. The rain was pouring down onto the ruined castle, painful droplets, the type that sting your skin.<p>

Out in the darkness of the weather stood a girl, you wouldn't be able to see her if you weren't really looking and no one was. She had her hands cupped in front of her catching the teardrops of the aching sky above her, she was drenched from head to toe, her clothes and hair sticking to her bruised body. No one knew what she had lost or what she was still yet lose, her sanity was one of these things.

Looking at her face it was hard to see but along with the rain that dripped down her face mingled in her own tears, silent tears, she didn't want anyone to see her. She just wanted to be alone. For that's what she'd be for the rest of her days, alone. Her hand subconsciously wandered to her pocket where a piece of paper could be seen protruding. She pulled out the paper, it was already wet from the water that had seeped through to it, words slightly smudged when she gingerly opened it, re-reading words that she wished were not true;

'_Dear Ms. Lovegood_

_It is with my sincerest and most sympathetic apologies that I am very sorry to tell you, your father was brought into the hospital in the early hours. He had been viciously attacked by what we assume were to be death eaters. Unfortunately due to the lack of staff here, most at the battle, we were un-able to save your fathers valuable life. We understand here that it must be a very difficult time for you but we do need you to come and identify his body and sort out arrangements for his funeral._

_We are ever so sorry and hope you have many around you at this dreadful time._

_St. Mungos_

_Madame Trustkey'_

She had received the letter half an hour after the war had ended, and ran off into hiding, not to be seen by anyone for now over 5 hours. She had lost her father, the only family she had left, well that wasn't true, she had distant relatives but none of them were too…_keen_ on her and her father, not after her mother had died, Luna wasn't sure why. Looking back down at the letter she scrunched it up and shoved it deep into her pocket, sighing angrily, she was still loose much more. Finally she made her way inside the building.

People were still crying, breaking down on the middle of the staircases, the scene was truly heartbreaking. Nearly each family had lost someone; a son, a daughter, brother, sister, parent. Her thoughts went to the Weasley's, to Fred, she had seen them, Harry and Hermione apparate home earlier with Fred's lifeless body. Tears continued to trickle down her pale face, she dabbed at her eyes with her tattered sleeve and sniffed, trudging up the staircases without a destination in mind.

She heard the footsteps of someone running behind her, she turned to see who it was. A few steps away was a small boy, the name Dennis Creevey appeared in her mind, his face was dusty and prominent tear tracks could be seen down his face. Before she could move out the way to let him past, he pushed her to the floor shouting as he ran past 'Move out the way Loony!' She cracked again, too much for her to handle and cried once more.

It was never really obvious during her school years that the name calling and whispering bothered her, only her closest friend Neville really knew that it upset her, that's why if anyone called her whilst he was around they'd know not to in the future. Those were the only times Neville really got angry, when Luna was upset.

Under the pain of losing her father she cried, she cried over everything; the pain searing through her arm, her dead father, her dead mother, those who'd lost somebody in the war, the name's she'd been called and Neville.

Neville. Her final loss. Now that school was over for him, she had no reason to see him everyday. There would be no more DA meetings, no more sneaking to the kitchen for pudding, no more time together. She had another year left of Hogwarts and surely Neville was to get a brilliant job and meet fascinating people, and fall in love with a fascinating person, whilst Luna was still treated as a child and now with Neville gone the name calling would begin again and she'd be lonely without a friend, sure she had Ginny but she wasn't Neville, it wasn't just a friendship she had with him, it was something much more beautiful but she couldn't decide what it was exactly. Maybe the way he'd swing his arm round her shoulders when they were walking, or the way he gave her that smile that was just for her, or how he knew just what to buy her for Christmas or it was most probably the fact that not once had he ever sniggered at her or called her names and had always been her friend from the moment she spoke to him. She just wished she could go out into the adult world with him.

Her body was cold against the stone floor but all the crying had drained her of the energy she'd need to move, her eyes started close and she finally fell into a deep sleep unaware of people walking past her or someone picking her up off the floor.

She awoke at some point the next day, confused on where she was. She'd fallen asleep on the stairwell however woke up in a bed. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, still feeling tremendously tired and her arm was still throbbing. Looking around the room she saw no one, just a few messy beds. Looking at the curtains of the beds she could decipher that she was in a Gryffindor room, the gold and red were the give-away. Almost at an instant she knew who had found her.

Luna could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, the person was trying to be as quiet as possible but their large feet were stomping up the stone floor, the person then opened the door as quiet as possible with their back towards her, shutting it slowly then spinning around,

'Oh…That was pointless, you're awake' Neville walked over to Luna and grinned

'My father's dead' Luna said, more to herself than to him but Neville's face dropped and instantly he was sat on the bed with her, his arms encircling her.

'I'm so sorry Lu, I don't know what to say' He rubbed her back whilst she clinged on to him, she didn't cry though, she was just grateful of Neville's touch, it soothed her.

'I looked all night for you, where was you?' Neville asked softly but concerned.

Luna let go of him and sat back looking at him before answering,

'I was just-I just needed sometime to-I wanted-' she gave up and shrugged, Neville smiled sadly at her.

'Well at least you're here now ey?' He sighed and lied on the bed, propping his head up on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Luna sat with her legs crossed just looking at him, the bed was just big enough for her to sit on with Neville here too.

'What are you going to do now everything's over Nev?' She didn't know when they had started using nicknames but it gave her a domesticated feel when she did.

'Hm?' Neville opened one eye.

'I mean you've finished school, there's no more war going on, no more DA meetings. What do you think you're going to do now, get a job?'

Neville looked well and truly puzzled 'D'ya know what? I'm not too sure, I didn't think I was really going to get this far, get good OWLS and NEWTS, fight in a war and survive. Never really thought about jobs and that. Probably something simple after the childhood I've had' He smiled at her and sat up, then sighed and looked at her sadly 'I'm not going to see you for ages when you're at school am I?'

Luna shook her head and looked down.

'Well we still have the whole summer left Lu, we can see each other everyday and then for holiday's you can come down to mine and we can celebrate together, I mean if you want to, you don't have too-' Neville blushed furiously but gave Luna that special smile

'You mean you still want too see me, even though you-'

'-Luna, of course I still want to see you, you mean the world to me, b-because you're my best friend, why would I not want to see you?' Neville hoped she hadn't seen his slip up, and she hadn't.

C'mon it's now or never, Neville thought. Luna was wrapped around Neville's waist, neither were sure when that had happened but it was nice to be so close. He lost his courage when Luna began to speak,

'I thought I'd lose you, that you wouldn't want to see me after everything was over and you could finally get rid of 'Loony' Lovegood, meet other interesting people and fall in love with some drop-dead gorgeous woman, and just forget about me. And I'd be lonely, and the awful names would start again, and you wouldn't be there to help me…' Luna had worked herself up, tears were gently rolling down her nose as she had her head laid upon a pillow.

Neville just pulled her into him tight and pressed his lips on her head. She knew she wasn't going to lose him now, she knew he'd always be there and her mouth curved very slightly.

'Girls are going to be all over you in a while y'know' she said softly, laughing quietly afterwards

Neville shrugged 'I don't want any of'em'

'How d'ya know, one might be your soul mate?' Luna smiled at him sadly

'Are you going to be one of these girls Luna?'

'Why?' Her brow creased in confusion.

Neville took in a deep breath 'Well if you are one of these girls then I would say my soul mate is definitely one them, if you aren't one of these girls then I wouldn't go near any of them'

Neville's cheeks were red and he was biting on his lip, Luna could feel his heart beating through his chest and she placed her palm upon it. She had lost her father tonight but she had gained her soul mate.

She didn't want to say any words or really do anything so she just looked up into Neville's eyes and gave him a soft smile hoping he'd understand.

She hoped he'd understand that the next few weeks would be difficult, she'd cry a lot and he'd have to be there for her at her fathers funeral and in return she would go to visit his parents with him to tell them of the amazing things there son had done. Sometimes it would be difficult, they'd spend little time together over the year but both were sure they could work it out, maybe if Neville got a small job helping Professor Sprout as an assistant they could spend much needed time together. Things would work out, after all the bad times both of them had during childhood their time together during adulthood would prevail.

Neville kissed her forehead, he understood completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
